The present invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to a back exercise machine.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional back exercise machine 1 is composed of a base 2, a seat set 3, and a footrest 4. The seat set 3 is pivotally mounted on the base 2 and an elastic member 5 is connected between the seat set 3 and the base 2. Referring to FIG. 2, when a user sits on the seat set 3, the user has two feet holding the footrest 4 and his/her back resisting against the seat set 3 such that the seat set 3 pivots backward. In the meantime, the elastic member 5 will generate resistance while the user""s back resists against the seat set 3. Accordingly, the user can effectively lie and try to strengthen his/her back by doing the aforementioned action repeatedly.
However, the conventional back exercise machine 1 is just used for doing the aforementioned action, which is a simple back-decline action that fails to stretch back extensor muscles and to revolve the problems of habitually back pains resulting from tense lumbar and back extensor muscles for sedentary persons who works in the offices, drives in cars, and so on.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a-back exercise machine, which can effectively raise a user""s back upward and stretch his/her back extensor muscles so as to get rid of weariness.
In keeping with the principle of the-present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the back exercise machine, which comprises a support frame, a footrest, a protrusion device, and a grasping device. The support frame is mounted with a main post thereon. The footrest is mounted on a front end of the support frame. The protrusion device, which is composed of at least two struts pivotally interconnected with one another, is pivotally connected with the main post of the support frame for rendering a raising action and is installed with at least one elastic member between the struts for resiliently self-rebounding. The grasping device is mounted on the protrusion device for the user""s two hands holding.
In operation, the back exercise in accordance with the present invention can raise the user""s back to completely stretch the user""s back extensor muscles so as to get rid of weariness by means of the protrusion device""s struts pivoting with one another.